Katekyo Hitman Reborn ToD Corner!
by 5862-senbonzakura
Summary: Terinspirasi dari kebiasaan author main ToD di kelas. Author mengadakan acara ToD! Readers bebas tentukan ToD nya! Peserta: Vongola, Millefiore, Giglio Nero, Varia, Shimon, Arcobaleno, etc. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

5862-senbonzakura: Panggung siap?

Ayano: Siap!

5862-senbonzakura: Kostum dan properti lainnya?

Ayano: Siap!

5862-senbonzakura: Peserta?

Ayano: Fresh from the oven! Eh, maksudnya siap!

5862-senbonzakura: Yosh! Ayo kita mulai!

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn ToD Corner!**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine! Kerjaan saya cuma ngerecokin doang!**

**By: 5862-senbonzakura**

* * *

5862-senbonzakura: Haloo, selamat datang di Katekyo Hitman Reborn ToD Corner! *tepuk tangan*

Ayano: Sedeng abis...

5862-senbonzakura: Bacot ah! Sekarang, mari kita perkenalkan -coretkorbancoret- peserta ToD corner ini! Mulai dari... Vongola 10th Generation!

Tsuna: E- em.. Ha-halo!

Yamamoto: Ahahahahahaha... Permainan apa yang sekarang kita lakukan?

Gokudera: Berisik! Yakyuu-baka!

Lambo: Gyahahahaha! Menunduklah kalian semua kepada Lambo-san!

Chrome: Ha- halo...

Mukuro: Kufufufufufu...

Ryohei: KYOKUGEEEEN!

Hibari: Kamikorosu!

Ayano: Hei, selo bung! Sekarang peserta kita selanjutnya, Arcobaleno!

Reborn: Ciaosu!

Colonello: Halo, kora!

Lal: Che. Kenapa aku harus disini...

Fon: Ni hao...

Mammon: Oi author, jangan lupa gaji ku! Dua kali lipat!

5862-senbonzakura: *dalem ati* mampus lah gue!

Luce: Halo semuaa... *senyum hangat*

Skull: Skull-sama yang hebat telah datang! Wahaahaha!

Reborn: *tendang Skull*

Ayano: Lha? Verde mana?

Lal: *cuek* ditelen bumi.

5862-senbonzakura: *sweatdrop* Uh... Lalu, pihak Millefiore!

Byakuran: Halo~~ *makan marshmallow*

Zakuro: Pengen sate madura Pak Bambang nih...

Bluebell: Boo! Zakuro geblek!

Kikyo: O-ho, sungguh kehormatan bisa berada di acara gaje ini bersama Byakuran-sama...

Torikabuto: ...

Daisy: nasi goreng... nasi goreng..(?)

Ayano: ... reaksi yang aneh.. YAK! Lanjut ke Shimon Famigliaaaa!

Enma: Ha- halo...

Julie: Halo ladies~!

Adelheid: *ngegeplak Julie* Lupakan dia, readers... dia cuma orang gila

Shittopi: Halo!

Rauji & Kaoru: Halo...

Aoba: Yo!

5862-senbonzakura: Senang berjumpa dengan kalian! Lalu ada Dino, I-pin, Fuuta, Bianchi, Shoichi, Spanner, Basil dan Variaaa!

Xanxus: Sampah, kau membuang waktuku.

Squalo: VOOOI! Author geblek! Ngapain nyeret-nyeret gua kesini? VOOOI!

Bel: Ushishishishi... Beraninya menyuruh pangeran untuk datang ke acara gak berguna kayak gini.. Ushishishi... *lempar pisau ke Fran*

Fran: Senpai, tadi itu sakit loh... *muka datar*

Lussuria: Haaai semuanyaaa~ Luss-nee disinii~

Levi-A-than: Aku akan selalu bersama bos!

Dino: *sweatdrop* halo readers... *senyum keceh, fangirl klepek-klepek*

Bianchi: Mau coba poison cooking?

Fuuta: Halo...

I-pin: Ni hao...

Shoichi: H- halo.. Uukh, aku jadi nervous... *sakit perut*

Spanner: *makan permen* halo...

Basil: author-dono, saya berterima kasih karena sudah diundang ke acara ini!

5862-senbonzakura: Ahahaha... sama-sama, Basil! Lalu ada Sawada Nana, Sawada Iemitsu, Kyoko, Haru, Giglio Nero Famiglia, dan Vongola 1st Generation + Cozart Shimon!

Ayano: Sekian dari perkenalan peserta Katekyo Hitman Reborn ToD Corner! Readers **bebas** memberikan maksimal **3** **dare** atau **3 truth** atau dua-duanya asalkan dare atau truth tersebut masih dalam rate K sampai T. Author tidak menerima dare atau truth yang berbau rate M dan yuri! (soalnya author gak ngerti masalah yuri-yuri an)

5862-senbonzakura: Readers bisa memberikan ToD lewat review!

Ayano + author: **See you next time! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

5862-senbonzakura: Peserta nya manaaa?

Ayano: Udah lengkaap!

5862-senbonzakura: Permintaan dari readers?

Ayano: Lengkap!

5862-senbonzakura: Yosh! Nyok kite mulai!

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn ToD Corner!**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine!**

**By: 5862-senbonzakura**

* * *

5862-senbonzakura: Halo! Bertemu lagi dengan saya, author bejad! Wahahahahahahaha!

Ayano: Dan asistennya, Ayano!

5862-senbonzakura: Ehem, mari kita lanjutkan acara kita ini!

Gokudera: Oi author geblek! Kalau ToD mengancam keselamatan Juudaime, kau akan kuledakkan! *ngambil dinamit*

5862-senbonzakura: Eits! Jangan bilang ke saya dong! ToD nya kan berdasarkan review dari readers...

Ayano: Yosh! Pertanyaan pertama!

**From: yuki amano**

**"Hibari: pilih gak pegang tonfa ato pilih gak ketemu hybird?"**

Hibari: ... *ngeluarin aura hitam*

Ayano: Gimana Hibari? Apa jawaban anda?

Hibari: Kamikorosu!

5862-senbonzakura: Weits! Jangan coba-coba meng-kamikorosu disini! Hibird ada di tanganku looh! *nunjuk ke sangkar burung yg berisi Hibird*

Hibari: *death glare*

Ayano: Jadi Hibari Kyoya? Jawabnya apaaa?

Hibari: ... gak pegang tonfa

5862-senbonzakura: Beneran nih? Tonfa mu kulempar ya! *ngelempar tonfanya Hibari*

Hibari: KAMIKOROSU! *ngejar author*

Ayano: ... dasar geblek... Oke! Pertanyaan selanjutnya!

**"Tsuna : pilih mandiin kura"nya dino ato mandiin hiu-nya squalo?"**

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEE! P- Pertanyaan apa iniiiii?

Ayano: Udah jawab aja! kan ini cuma truth, bukan dare...

Tsuna: U-umm... kalau hiunya squalo bisa digigit, kalau kura-kuranya Dino-san bisa keinjek... Kura-kuranya Dino-san aja deh!

5862-senbonzakura: Bener ya? Sono mandiin kura-kuranya Dino! *nendang Tsuna ama Enzio ke kamar mandi*

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEE!

Gokudera: Juudaimeee! *lari ke Tsuna*

Yamamoto: Tsunaa! *ngikutin Gokudera*

Ayano: Kejam banget lu...

5862-senbonzakura: Biarin! Yang penting hepi! Lanjut!

**"Mukuro : pilih makan semangka ato nanas?"**

5862-senbonzakura: Mukuro?

Mukuro: Kufufufufufu... pertanyaan apa ini haah? *ngeluarin mist flame*

Ayano: Eh homo, jawab atau gk gua lemparin lu ke Lussuria! Biar di grepe-grepe!

Mukuro: *freeze* nanas

5862-senbonzakura: Makan ras mu sendiri dong? Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk...

Mukuro: *death glare*

Ayano: Lanjut!

**"Squalo: pake bajunya chrome trus nyanyi goyang dombret di depan xanxus"**

Squalo: VOOOOI! APA-APAAN INIIII?

5862-senbonzakura: Capslock bang, capslock...

Squalo: ELO YANG NULIS DUDUL!

5862-senbonzakura: O iya lupa...

Ayano: Cepetan sana! pake baju nya chrome lalu nyanyi goyang dombret di depan xanxus!

Squalo: VOOOI! GAK MAUUU!

5862-senbonzakura: Wajib! Ini permintaan readers! Udah, cepetan sana! *nendang Squalo ke ruang ganti baju*

**5 menit kemudiaaan~**

Squalo: *keluar dari ruang ganti baju* VOOOOI!

Ayano: Hik! *nosebleed*

5862-senbonzakura: S- seksi men... *nosebleed*

Squalo: VOOOOI! SEKARANG GUE MUSTI NGAPAIN HAH?

5862-senbonzakura: Nyanyi goyang dombret sana di depan xanxus! *nendang Squalo*

Xanxus: Apa sam- *keselek minuman* UHUK! UHUK! ELO NGAPAIN MAKE BAJU BEGITU SAMPAAAAHH?

Squalo: VOOOI! GAK USAH KOMEN! SEKARANG GUA MUSTI GOYANG DOMBRET!

Ayano: Oooi! Musiknya gua putar yaaa! *mutar lagu goyang dombret*

**Squalo pun nyanyi goyang dombret di depan Xanxus. Tanpa disangka, Squalo nyanyi dan bergoyang dombret dengan gaya yang oh so sekseh~. Semua anggota Varia, author, dan Ayano pada nosebleed. Ya iyalah! Lagian si Squalo goyang dombretnya nafsu abis! Udah gitu siapa yang nyangka kalau Squalo bisa goyang dombret oh sekseh seperti itu?**

Ayano: O- oi thor? Lu masih idup?

5862-senbonzakura: Masih... Oke! Lanjuuuuut!

**"Mukuro : bilang aishiteru ke lussuria... XXXXD"**

Mukuro: *ngilang make ilusi*

5862-senbonzakura: Mukuro, kalau kamu lari foto ini aku sebarin di internet loh! *ngeliatin hp*

Mukuro: Yang man- AAAAAHH! FOTO APA INIIII?

5862-senbonzakura: Gak mau kaaan? Makanya, cepet lakuin dare nya!

Mukuro: *merinding* Lussuria...

Lussuria: Iyaaa~ Muku-chaan~?

Mukuro: *makin merinding* ... aishiteru

Lussuria: Aw Muku-chan, ternyata kau cinta kepadakuuuhh~ Eike ceneeng deeech~! *banci kaleng mode on*

Mukuro: *ngilang make ilusi*

Lussuria: Ara? Kemana Muku-chan~?

Ayano: *sweatdrop* Yosh! Lanjut!

**"Lambo : jewer kuping enma" **

Lambo: Gyahahahahahahaha! Enma! Bersiaplah mendapat jeweran dari Lambo-san!

Enma: A- Haaaah? *muka cengo*

Lambo: *jewer enma*

Enma: Aaaaah! Sakit Lambo! Lepasin!

Adelheid: BERANINYA LAU MENYAKITI ENMA! *nendang Lambo*

Lambo: GUPYAAAAA! hiks... to.. le.. rate... HUWAAAA! *nangis*

Ayano: AKKH! Bacot abis! Pergi sana! *ngelempar Lambo entah kemana*

5862-senbonzakura: ... lanjut!

**From: LalaNur Aprilia**

**"Mammon, kamu itu cewek atau cowok?! Kok kayaknya kamu bisa di-ukein semua Arcobaleno, deh. Kayak Fon, lah! Verde, lah! Cuma agak diragukan kamu bisa diuke-in sama Skull. #dilempar"**

Mammon: *death glare* **authooorr...**

5862-senbonzakura: *merinding* E-emm... yang minta kan readers...

Mammon: Lu yang bikin acara ini lu yang mati!

Ayano: Kalau author mati, yang gaji lu siapa?

Mammon: ...

Ayano: ?

Mammon: Aku ini.. COWOK! Positif cowok! 100%! Apa maksudmu dengan 'di uke-in semua Arcobaleno'?

5862-senbonzakura: Yosh! Lanjut!

Mammon: Gua belom selesai ngomong!

**"Terus Shouichi! Lebih sering di seme-in Spanner ato Byakuran?! Ato jangan-jangan kalian threesome?! #dihajar"**

Shoichi: *blushing* A- Apa ini author-san?

5862-senbonzakura: Ini? Ini truth lah!

Shoichi: Maksudku pertanyaan nyaaa!

Ayano: ih, masa gak ngerti sih? Ya itu! Kamu lebih sering di seme-in Spanner ato Byakuran?

Shoichi: Uuh... *makin blushing* harus jawab?

author + Ayano: nggak, harus dipantatin. YA JAWABLAH!

Shoichi: O- oke! Oke! Umm... Mungkin... Byakuran-san... *blushing*

Ayano: KYAAAA! SHO-CHAN Di SEME-IN BYAKURAN! Benarkah itu, Byakuran?

Byakuran: Hm? Ahahaha... Sho-chan itu hanya milikku seorang~ Ya kan? Sho~ chaan~? *megang dagunya Shoichi*

Shoichi: *blush*

5862-senbonzakura: APA? NOOO! Shoichi itu harusnya ama Spanner!

Ayano: KYAAAAAAA! YAOI EVERYWHERE! Lanjut!

**"Spanner lebih pilih Shouichi hamil gara-gara kamu, ato Shouichi dihamilin Byakuran? #dibuang ke jurang"**

Spanner: ... Ini readersnya kok pada sedeng ya?

Ayano: Ayooo jawaaab! Kamu kan kandidat seme nya Shoichi!

Spanner: Sejak kapan?

5862-senbonzakura: Sejak negara api menyerang! Udah cepetan jawab!

Spanner: Aku-

Ayano: YA, JAWABANNYA ADALAH SHO-CHAN DIHAMILIN AMA BYAKURAN!

5862-senbonzakura: GAK TERIMA! SHO-CHAN ITU COCOKNYA AMA SPANNER!

Ayano: ENAK AJA! BYAKURAN!

5862-senbonzakura: SPANNER!

Ayano: BYAKURAN!

5862-senbonzakura: SPANNER!

Spanner: Aku belum jawab...

Byakuran: Readers, karena author ama asistennya lagi adu bacot biar aku yang teruskaan~

**"Mukuro, kalo berani, coba ambil borgol-nya Alaude kalo lu gak balik dengan keadaan bersimbah darah!"**

Mukuro: Gue lagi...

Ayano: Saya dah balik! EH? Ambil borgolnya Alaude? Seru nih!

5862-senbonzakura: Cepetan sana!

Mukuro: Kufufufu... emang susah ya jadi orang keceh, banyak yang nge-dare...

Ayano: *sweatdrop*

**Dengan penuh perjuangan, Mukuro mengambil borgolnya Alaude. Sayangnya Alaude tau kalau Mukuro mau ngambil borgolnya dan menghajar Mukuro. Sang coretnanascoret Mukuro gak selamat dan langsung dibawa ke UGD.**

Ayano: Kasian itu nanas...

5862-senbonzakura: Iya... Lanjut!

**"Cozart, seme-in Enma. #dilempar (lagi)"**

Cozart + Enma: Haah?

Cozart: Apa maksudnya? Masa aku harus jadi pedo kayak Daemon?

Daemon: *death glare* Siapa yang elo bilang pedo, HAAH?

Enma: A- aku di seme-in?

5862-senbonzakura: Ah, Kalau aku maksa mereka bisa-bisa aku digampar ama Giotto-sama! Gak mauu!

Ayano: Aku juga gak mau... Lanjut!

**"Tsuna, coba seme-in SEMUA seme-mu... :"D"**

5862-senbonzakura: YES! AKHIRNYA ADA YANG MEMBERI DARE SEPERTI INI! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tsuna: Author-san! Apalagi iniiiii?

5862-senbonzakura: Fufufufu... Karena aku gak bisa nyuruh Tsuna nge seme-in semua seme nya.. TSUNA! CEPET SEME-IN HIBARI!

Tsuna: HIEEEE! APAAAAAA?

Ayano: Tsuna, kesini sebentar! *narik Tsuna ke pojok ruangan*

**5 menit kemudian~**

5862-senbonzakura: Kamu ngapain?

Ayano: Udaah, pokoknya liat ajaa...

Tsuna: *jalan ke Hibari*

Hibari: Hm? Mau apa Herbivore?

Tsuna: Diam kau. *cium Hibari di BIBIR*

Hibari: *kaget**lepasin Tsuna secara paksa* Apa yang kau lakukan Herbivore!? *dipeluk Tsuna*

Tsuna: Gimana Ayano? Sudah puas?

Ayano: Wahahahahahaha! Sudah, sudah... Ayo, sini lagi! *narik Tsuna ke pojokan ruangan**ngomong bentar ama Tsuna lalu balik lagi*

5862-senbonzakura: Gila... Tadi Tsuna kamu apain?

Ayano: Ehehehehe... Ada deeeh... Lanjut!

**From: Yuakani**

**"Tsuna: Tsu-chan pilih siapa kalo kamu jadi uke Hibari atau Mokuro?"**

5862-senbonzakura: Wahahahahaha! Tsuna, kamu jawab apa?

Tsuna: *udah balik jadi Tsuna yang biasa* E- eeeeehhh?

Ayano: Tsuna? Pilih nanas mesum atau tonfa?

Tsuna: Hiiiiee! Gak pilih dua-duanya!

5862-senbonzakura: Gak boleh! Harus pilih satu!

Tsuna: Umm... *blush* Hi- Hibari-san aja deh!

5862-senbonzakura: YESS! AKU UDAH PESEN GEDUNG BUAT RESEPSI PERNIKAHAN! KALAU PUNYA ANAK KASIH NAMA 'KUMA' YA!

Tsuna: *blush* A- Apa maksudmuuuu?

Ayano: Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk... Lanjut!

**"Nana: Maman Setuju gak kalo Tsuna pacaran sama salah satu teman cowoknya atau Reborn?"**

Nana: Ara, Tsu-kun pacaran dengan Reborn-chan atau temen cowoknya?

5862-senbonzakura: Benar! Bagaimana jawabannya maman?

Nana: Selama itu membuat Tsu-kun bahagia, maman dukung kok...

5862-senbonzakura: YESSS! DENGAR GAK, TSUNA? ELO DIRESTUIN BUAT NIKAH AMA HIBARI!

Tsuna: *blush* O- oka-saan!

5862-senbonzakura: Lanjut!

**"Reborn: Setuju gak kalo Tsuna jadian sama Mokuro atau Byakuran?"**

Reborn: murid ter-dame ku pacaran ama Mukuro atau Byakuran? Sepertinya ada yang harus kusiksa... *narik Tsuna*

Tsuna: HIEEEEE! Re- Reborn!

Ayano: Kasian... Lanjut!

**"Iemitsu: Jelasin ke maman apa pekerjaan kamu yang sebenarnya."**

Iemitsu: UAPPAAAAAA? Aku gak mungkin bisa jelasin ke my sweet Nana! *nangis bombay*

Ayano: Ih! Alay banget sih lu! Jelasin aja kenapa sih?

Iemitsu: Bagaimana jika Nana membenciku? Bgaimanaaaaa?

5862-senbonzakura: Alaaah... Kagak mungkin lah!

Iemitsu: NOOO! Aku kabur dari sekarang! *ngilang kek setan*

Ayano: OI! Yah.. ngilang...

5862-senbonzakura: Lanjut deh!

**"Byakuran: Jangan makan marshmallow selama 24 jam."**

Byakuran: *muka serius + aura membunuh* Siapa yang mau kubunuh?

Ayano: A- ah... Nggak jadi kok Byakuran-sama... Ahahahahaha... *merinding*

Byakuran: *muka balik lagi jadi ceria* Benarkah? Baguslah!

5862-senbonzakura: Uuh.. Lanjut!

**"Giotto: Nyatain cinta ke Alaude habis itu cium Tsuna di depan Alaude dan seluruh Vongola X Generation."**

Giotto: Dafuq?

Ayano: Yeheee... Ayooo! Cepet lakuin!

5862-senbonzakura: GI-OT-TO-SAAN~! Lakuin CEPETANN! Atau gak semua persediaan kuemu kubakar!

Giotto: A- Apaaa? JANGAAN!

5862-senbonzakura: Makanya, cepetan!

Giotto: *sigh* Alaude...

Alaude: hn?

Giotto: ... Ti amo...

Alaude: *kaget*

Giotto: Udah kan?

Ayano: Masih ada satu lagi loh! Semuanya dah nunggu tuh!

Giotto: Uuukh...

5862-senbonzakura: Cepetan!

Giotto: Gaaaaahhh! Tsuna!

Tsuna: A- ada apa, Giotto-san?

Giotto: *cium Tsuna*

Gokudera: *jawdrop*

Yamamoto: *jawdrop*

Ryohei: Kyo- Kyokugen...

Chrome: *Kaget*

Mukuro: *aura hitam* Kufufufufufu...

Hibari: *aura membunuh* Kamikorosu!

Lambo: *tidur*

Ayano + author: *ngambil foto make kamera*

Alaude: *aura membunuh* Giotto...

Giotto: *merinding* H- hei, ini permintaan readers!

Alaude + Hibari + Mukuro: *ngejar Giotto*

5862-senbonzakura: Yah... masa cuma segitu sih? dikit banget...

Ayano: Tau nih... Lanjut yok!

**From: PoppedOutKirika**

**"Dare buat Reborn: Potong kuku kakinya Xanxus di depan Levi!"**

Reborn: Buat apa aku motong kakinya Xanxus di depan kumis lele itu?

Ayano: Emm... jadi Reborn-san mau lakukan atau gk?

Reborn: Aku ini hitman, bukan tukang potong kuku!

Ayano: O- oke... Lanjut!

**"Reborn, kamu suka gak sih sm Luce? :3"**

5862-senbonzakura: NAH!

Ayano: Gimana? Suka? Nggak suka?

Reborn: Aku tidak suka secara romantis terhadap Luce. Aku hanya menghormatinya, lagipula Luce udah punya anak...

5862-senbonzakura: Yaah.. sayang sekali...

Reborn: Apa maksudmu? *nyiapin Leon yg udah jadi pistol*

5862-senbonzakura: Ah, nggak kok! Lanjut!

**"Dare buat Mukuro: ngomong dari awal sampe akhir pk vokal U!"**

Mukuro: Gua lagi yang kena...

Ayano: Ih, jangan protes ah! Tadi udah puas kan ngegebukin Giotto-san?

Mukuro: Kufufufufufu... Kurang puas...

5862-senbonzakura: Udaaah, sana! Pokoknya selama acara ini kamu harus ngomong make huruf vokal U!

Mukuro: Kufufufufu... Kena-

Ayano: *aura hitam* Mukuro...

Mukuro: Oke- uuh.. Uku, uku!

5862-senbonzakura: Ehehehehe... lanjut!

**"Truth buat Mammon: Kalo salah satu koruptor di Indonesia bisa dijadiin komplotan kamu, kamu pilih siapa?"**

Mammon: Hmph! Koruptor di Indonesia itu orangnya boros! Mereka gak ngerti the art of collecting money dengan baik dan benar! Tapi kalau bisa mungkin aku pilih Gayus...

Ayano: Kok gitu?

Mammon: Soalnya Gayus itu kayaknya enak buat dijadiin eksperimen ilusiku...

Ayano: kejamnya... Lanjut!

**"Dare buat Byakuran: Kasih makan ikan lele pake marshmallow2 kamu! Sampe habis!"**

Ayano: emang ada ya lele yang makan marshmallow?

5862-senbonzakura: Gak tau... kita coba aja! *ngelemparin semua marshmallownya Byakuran ke kolam lele*

Byakuran: NO! Apa yang kau lakukan author jelek?

5862-senbonzakura: Ngasih makan lele lah! Kamu buta atau geblek sih?

Byakuran: Author... *aura hitam* itu tuh persediaan marshmallow terakhirku tau!

5862-senbonzakura: Terus? Kan emang darenya kayak gitu...

Byakuran: *muka serius* Kubunuh kau. *ngejar author*

5862-senbonzakura: GYAAAA! TOLOOONG!

Ayano: *sigh* Lanjut lagi!

**From: Miharu Midorikawa**

**"****Ok, yang ini buat Goku, kamu suka sama Tsuna gak? Suka-nya termasuk suka sebagai boss atau suka sebagai... *lirik Goku*"**

Gokudera: HAAAAAAHHHH? *syok + blushing*

5862-senbonzakura: Jadi?

Gokudera: A- Aku suka Juudaime karena dia adalah boss ku! W- well, walaupun terkadang aku pengenbangetkencanamaJuudaime- GYAAAAA! NGGAK BOLEH! AKU CUMA SUKA JUUDAIME KARENA IA BOSS KU AJA KOK! GAK ADA YANG LAIN! *blushing*

Ayano + author: *dalem ati* dia yang ngomong dia yang panik... =="*

5862-senbonzakura: Yak, yang terakhiiir! XDDD

**"Tuuunaaa! Coba ngelakuin sesuatu yang bisa ngebuat para gurdian kamu nosebleed, termasuk Hibari loh! *ngancem*"**

Tsuna: HIEEEEEE!

5862-senbonzakura: Ah, aku punya ide bagus! Ayano, kumpulin guardiannya Tsuna! Biar aku lakukan sesuatu biar Tsuna bisa bikin guardiannya nosebleed!

Ayano: Siap bos! *ngacir*

5862-senbonzakura: Tsuna, kesini! *narik Tsuna secara paksa*

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**20 menit kemudian~**

Ayano: Ih, si author kemana sih? Ngilang begini...

Gokudera: Kalau dia melakukan sesuatu pada Juudaime... KULEDAKKAN! *ngambil dinamit*

Yamamoto: Ahahahaha... maa, maa tenanglah Gokudera...

Hibari: ...

Mukuro: Kufufufufu... munu uuthur juluk utu?

Ayano: Kasian banget sih lo Muk! Masih ngejalanin dare ampe ni acara selesai...

Mukuro: Kufufufufu... burusuk...

Ryohei: KYOKUGEEN! Mana itu authoooorrr?

5862-senbonzakura: *nendang Tsuna dari ruang ganti* GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tsuna: Ti- Tidaaaaak! *keluar dari ruang ganti make baju maid yang supermini yang mengekspos paha Tsuna yang mulus dan belum dikancing sebagian + nekomimi yang moeh* J- Jangan lihat!

Gokudera: JUUDAIMEEE? *nosebleed*

Yamamoto: *blushing terus nosebleed*

Hibari: * blushing dikit tapi nosebleed*

Mukuro: Kufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufu... *senyum mesum + nosebleed*

Tsuna: *blushing* A- Authooooorrr! Tidaaak... *nutupin muka*

Ryohei: KYOKUGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN! *nosebleed*

Ayano: Keren! *nosebleed*

5862-senbonzakura: Tsuna, kamu tau gak sih? Kamu kayak gitu malah kayak orang minta di raep!

Tsuna: M- Mou! Biarkan aku ganti baju! *kabur*

5862-senbonzakura: Yah... untung aku dah ngambil banyak gambar! Yap, readers! Sekian acara ToD hari ini!

Ayano: Kita lanjut besok! Seperti biasa, readers hanya boleh me-request 3 truth dan 3 dare di setiap chapter!

5862-senbonzakura: Terima kasih kepada yang sudah me-review!

Ayano + author: **See you next time! **

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

Gokudera: Uuukh.. aku butuh donor daraaah...

Yamamoto: aku jugaa... Tak kusangka Tsuna bisa se seksi itu...

Ryohei: Kyo... kugeeen.. *tepar*

Mukuro: Kufufufufufufufufufufu... *masih senyum mesum*

Hibari: *udah ngilang entah kemana*

Tsuna: UDAH AH! GANTI BAJU SEKARANG! *ngacir ke ruang ganti*

* * *

**Tu bi kontinyu**


	3. Author note

**THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR NOTE!**

Kepada readers yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ini, mohon maaf karena updatenya ditunda, mungkin author baru bisa lanjut tanggal 31 Agustus.

Sekali lagi, author minta maaf! Karena lebaran dan tugas-tugas sekolah author yang menumpuk, author belum sempat untuk menuliskan chapter berikutnya.

Terima kasih atas dukungan readers sekalian! Semoga author bisa menyelesaikan tugas sekolah author lebih cepat dan melanjutkan fanfiction ini.. :)


End file.
